


Boundless Energy

by BurstEdge



Series: Love in Inaba/Iwatodai [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lap Sex, Oral Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto attempts to keep with Rise's sexual energy in her dressing room, on a train and even at the hot springs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless Energy

**Author's Note:**

> And I made another one. Don't know what to say about this either, but I think I'm getting the hang of it now.

"You sure don't mind waiting in my dressing room until I'm done with rehearsal?" Rise asked.

"I already you that I'm okay with it," Naoto said. "What more proof do you need from me?" Hearing this, Rise's pout turned into a naughty grin that made Naoto regret asking her question.

"Well, we could have a quickie in here. I only need to show up at 3:30."

"Not likely. Your rehearsal is more important than casual sex. Besides, I think you've gotten addicted to it." 

"Well, that's only because..." Rise started, walking over to Naoto and rubbing her crotch with her right hand. "...You're so good at it." 

"W-Well..." Naoto tried to find the right words to say, but was distracted by the idol's rubbing, causing her crotch to harden.

"You don't have to say a word, Naoto-kun. Your lower half is speaking for itself."

"Anyway!" she said, snapping out of her daze. "I insist that you go to rehearsal. We'll worry about sex later, alright?" Rise pouted, but nodded her head.

"Okay," she said, disappointedly. 

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of sex later on. I promise you that much." Rise's expression brightened when she heard that.

Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." With that, Rise kissed Naoto and left the dressing room. Naoto sat down on a couch and sighed in relief. She knew that Rise can be a little pushy when it comes to casual sex, but she is able to convince her that her work as an idol takes top priority. Although, part of her didn't completely agree as she noticed that her erection hasn't gone down. 

"I don't care what you think," Naoto said, looking down on her hardened groin. "I'm not putting her career in jeopardy just because you want to get into her pants." Her erection didn't cease even when she said that.

"I mean it. Now soften up, already." It still wouldn't go down. With that, Naoto sighed in resignation. "Fine. I'm going to take a quick rest and when I'm awake, you better not be."

* * *

Rise walked toward her dressing room, perspiring from her rehersal. She had to practice a number of dance routines for her next concert, and they were all tiring for her. However, she still had a little energy left for some fun with Naoto.

"Naoto-kun, I'm back~" she said, opening the door. She saw Naoto sleeping on the couch and smiled. She walked over to the resting detective and sat down next to her. 

 _She's so cute like this,_ she thought. _Although, it wouldn't kill her to embrace her feminine side once in a while._

Rise took a quick glance at Naoto's crotch and noticed that it was still hard since their last encounter. She got up from the couch and kneeled down in front of Naoto until she faced her groin.

"Looks like you need some help going to sleep, huh? she said to Naoto's growing hard on. As if it were listening to her, it throbbed in response, which Rise didn't expect. She shrugged it off and got to unzipping Naoto's pants and releasing her raging hard-on which was seven inches long and five inches thick. Rise watched as the appendage throb before her and wasted no time putting it in her mouth. She heard Naoto moan softly, and continued to suck her off. She swirled her tongue around her time and put her hand in her pants, massaging her balls. Even in her slumber, Naoto unconsciously put her hand on the top of Rise's head, forcing her down. Rise paid no mind to this, as she learned that Naoto always did this when she gave her a blowjob. 

"Rise... please... take it... all..." Naoto breathed out. Rise couldn't help but smile a little. She knew the detective loved it when she swallowed all of her seed. And she did just that as Naoto released every drop she had into the idol's mouth. When she finished releasing, she opened her eyes and looked down as her girlfriend licked her her tip once more. Rise noticed this and smiled at her.

"Well, look who's up bright and early," she cooed, rubbing Naoto up and down. 

"I see that even after your rehearsal, you still want to fool around with me," Naoto sighed. Rise giggled in response. 

"You know me so well." This made Naoto smirk, which made Rise raise an eyebrow.

"Do you know me well enough to do... _this_?" she announced standing up, grabbing Rise by the waist and leading her to the makeup mirror where bent her over and massaged her butt in a loving matter.

"Ohh~ I love it when you take the initiative," Rise swooned.

"It's gonna get even better," Naoto growled, ripping the back part of Rise's leotard and pulling down her lacy unmentionables. She lined up her length with her opening, but for some reason didn't push it in.

"What are you waiting for, Naoto? A green light or something? Just put it in me, already!" Rise demanded impatiently. 

"Don't worry, I'll put it in you," Naoto purred, sliding her length up to Rise's second opening. The idol caught on to this and smirked.

"You've gotten really naughty, you know?"

"I learn from the best," Naoto said, pushing herself into Rise's ass, making the idol moan loudly. When she got in completely, she started to thrust at a rapid pace, rocking the mirror as she pounded into Rise. 

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NAOTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! YOU'RE TEARING MY ASS APART!" she cried lustfully. 

 _Note to self: Rise becomes more animalistic when anal sex is performed on her,_ Naoto thought as she continued pounding into the idol. She moved her hands from Rise's waist and moved them up to her breasts, fondling them. She also pinched her nipples, which made the idol moan even louder.

"I'm coming, Rise!" Naoto shouted, thrusting faster than before.

"Do it inside! Please!" Rise pleaded. Naoto obliged as she thrusted one last time before releasing her warm fluids into Rise's ass. They rested for a little while, and when that passed, Rise spoke.

"Wanna go for another round?" she asked.

"I though you'd never ask," Naoto replied, preparing to pound into her once more, only to be stopped by Rise putting a hand on her leg.

"Not here. I was thinking of somewhere more... mobile." 

"You mean, like the back a car?"

"Not exactly..."

* * *

Naoto rubbed and squeezed Rise's breasts as the idol bounced up and down on her erection. When Rise suggested that they should have sex on a train, the detective surprisingly made no objections to the idea. There were lucky to be doing it in an empty car, or there would be trouble.

"You... can be... very persuasive... you know?" Naoto panted.

"Oh... come on... you were... into... the idea... as much... as I was," Rise responded breathlessly. She stopped bouncing on Naoto and started to rock back and forth, eliciting a groan from the detective. In retaliation, Naoto tilted her head toward the Rise's breasts and began to suck her left nipple, making the idol throw back her head in pleasure. 

"You're hornier than I am, aren't you?" Rise cooed, rubbing the back of her head. Naoto lightly pinched her other nipple, making Rise shriek in pleasure. She then began to move her hips in a circular motion, bring Naoto closer and closer to her climax.

"Rise... I'm close..."

"You know the drill."

And with that, Naoto released all of her essence into the idol. The couple rested for about a half-hour and got themselves cleaned up. Naoto had a piece of tissue in her pocket to clean up any mess that their lovemaking created.

"So, where are we going to do it next?" Rise asked enthusiastically. Naoto's eyes widened at her question.

"You are joking, right? We just did it in your dressing room, and we did it on a train! Where else do you want to do it?"

"Hot springs."

"Hot springs?"

"Hot. Springs."

* * *

They went to the Amagi Inn, explained to Yukiko that they were going to have sex in the hot spring (in reality, Rise pushed the idea while Naoto shifted awkwardly) and by some ungodly miracle, Yukiko allowed it, so long that they don't make to much noise. She even admitted to doing the same thing with Chie once in a while, explaining why she didn't reject the offer. As soon as they got there, they threw away their towels, got in the water and... that's it. They just sat there in complete silence. No splashing of water due to excessive groin movements, no moans or screams of pleasure, not a damn thing.

"Naoto-kun, can I ask you something?" Rise said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Naoto responded. 

"Do you think that... I'm addicted to casual sex?" Naoto blinked when she heard that, then turned looked towards Rise.

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rise said sarcastically. "Maybe it had to with me sucking your dick while you were asleep and that somehow got you banging me in front of my makeup mirror, not to mention that you were in my butt the whole time, talking you into letting me ride you on a train while you squeezed and sucked on my boobs. And now here we are, in a hot springs  _not_ getting freaky with my girlfriend." She slumped down into the spring until half her face was visible. Naoto, smiling at the idol, brought her back up and hugged her, much to her surprise. 

"I have a confession to make Rise-san. Whenever I'm around you, I get a sense of unending euphoria. You're always there to brighten things up when things look dark, and when you said that you were getting back into show business, I was overcome with joy. Even if we have sex more than often, I'll always love you." Rise couldn't help but tear up when she said that.

"Y-You really mean it Naoto-kun?" she asked. Without saying anything, Naoto leaned in and kissed the idol. It took just second for her to respond by swirling her tongue around Naoto's. When they seperated, Naoto held Rise's face lovingly.

"I really mean it. But I'm not done." Rise raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean-" She was cut short when Naoto lifted her up and carried her bridal-style to their room.

"I mean, we are going to make sweet, sweet love all night long." Rise smiled sweetly and rubbed her face into the detective's neck as they walked into their room.

 


End file.
